Moving Forward
by ayamiko95
Summary: COMPLETE! A sequel to "Another Love Story". Saori and Ryoutaro are getting impatient with the relationship of Kahoko and Len. And what does Saori know about the secret Len is desperately trying to hide from Kahoko? This has a sequel, "Something Special".
1. Why?

Here's the sequel~!

For people who'd be reading this, I hope you already read "Another Love Story" so that you would understand the situation at hand :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A few years had passed, from the original gang, the only ones left together were Fuyumi, Saori, Kahoko, Len, Ryoutaro and Shimizu. (I guess you all know the pairings) They're all entering college.

Yunoki had gone to England after studying college

Hihara had pursued something new, becoming a commercial model, from time to time he was teaching trumpets too.

Ryoutaro and Saori were officially engaged and they've decided, after college, they'd get married already. (Quick huh.)

"Kahoko!" called Saori

Kahoko and Len turned around and saw Saori, beside her was Ryoutaro, as usual. No one had changed, except that Saori had grown her hair longer than usual. She was even more beautiful than before.

"Saori! Tsuchiura-kun," said Kahoko

"Until when are you going to call me that Kahoko? We've known each other for so long, am I not a close friend of yours?" asked Ryoutaro

"Um, well, it just stuck with me, old habit die hard you know," said Kahoko

"As if I didn't have to go through that," muttered Ryoutaro

"Oh, hi Len," said Saori

"Good morning Saori," said Len

"Our college life is almost ending, just a few more weeks…how quick time is…" sighed Saori

"Yeah…now that you've mention it. Oh, have you seen Keiichi and Shouko?" asked Kahoko

"No we haven't, I bet Fuyumi's trying to shake Shimizu out of his sleep." Joked Ryoutaro

"Stop that Ryoutaro," scolded Saori

"Sorry, sorry, I was just joking. You're lucky Tsukimori, I have to deal with Saori's discipline all by myself, I could imagine what you must've been going through before." said Ryoutaro

"Well, you want her, you get her, and she wasn't like that back then," said Len

The four of them laughed

-~-~-~-

They were attending the music school Kahoko and Hihara had once advertise. They were divided by their talents. Len and Saori, not doubt was in the higher class. Ryoutaro was somewhere near them, while Kahoko, nonetheless, was near the lowest class.

-~-~-~-

"Len," said Saori, during the break time in their class.

The two of them put down their violins.

"Yes?" asked Len

"Why aren't you and Kahoko…you know…working things out yet?" asked Saori, grinning

"What are you saying?" asked Len

Saori giggled for a bit, "You ARE slow Len. Well, I guess you wouldn't want to commit the same mistake again, but aren't you already sure…about her? You DID dump me for her." Said Saori, pretending to be still pained by the past. Of course that was never the case since Saori already has Ryoutaro beside her.

"It's not like that, its Kahoko, she seems…agitated or something." Said Len

"Oh, I can guess where that came from."

"What do you mean?"

"Len, didn't you just refuse the chance to go to Europe just because of Kahoko? You could've been a lot more famous right now. I think Kahoko thinks that she's pulling you down. She's…you know, still stuck into the past. When she sees us talking, there's like regret in her eyes. I bet she thinks that if I was still with you, you wouldn't have to worry because with my ability, I could follow you without a problem, but the present's different than the past right? You love her and I have someone else now. That engagement of ours had been long buried,"

"Is that what she's thinking?"

"It's just a hunch Len, why don't you try asking her what's making her feel anxious? You two have been together for so long now, don't tell me you two don't know each other well yet." Said Saori disapprovingly

"I…" hesitated Len

"Len, geez, be a man would you!?! You were able to ask me, now why not ask her? You love her right? You want her beside you right? Move it!" said Saori

"Alright, alright, did Tsuchiura teach you to be so pushy? Where did you muster that much confidence?"

"It's from watching you being so slow Len. YOU. ARE. KILLING. MY. EGO." Said Saori through her teeth

"Geez, it feels like I don't know you anymore Saori, but I'll be thinking about it. Let's get back to playing," said Len

-~-~-~-

After classes…

"Kahoko," said Len, he was waiting for her near the gate

"Len," said Kahoko, "How was your day?"

"Slow, Saori was eating me the whole time." Said Len

"She was?" said Ryoutaro from behind, Saori was beside him, her tongue sticking out to Len

'_She's just like a kid,_' complained Len

"What were you two talking about?" asked Kahoko, she looked at Saori, she knew Len wouldn't talk

"Oh, ask Len, he's not able to do what I tell him to, you two already shared your first kiss, its really making me jealous you know," pouted Saori, "Len never kissed me when we were engaged,"

Kahoko and Len blushed

"Would you please keep your fiancée quiet?" asked Len, glaring at Ryoutaro, but at the same time, he was only teasing

Ryoutaro raised his hands, "She's YOUR childhood friend." He said

"Whatever you have done to the old Saori, I want her back," said Len

"Too late," said Saori, then she slyly took Len's violin case from his loose grip

"Hey!" shouted Len

"Catch me if you can! Catch you later Ryou!" said Saori, running away

"Geez," sighed Len, then he ran his finger through his hair, then he started walking towards where Saori ran to. "Call you later Kahoko," he said

"Oh, okay," said Kahoko

-~-~-~-

Kahoko and Ryoutaro were left walking home together.

"So, how are things with you and Tsukimori? I barely had the chance to talk to you alone, I think Saori sensed that," said Ryoutaro

"She did? Oh. Well, everything's fine between us," said Kahoko

"Is that so? Then why haven't you guys patch things up yet?" asked Ryoutaro

"EH? Uh, that's because…" blushed Kahoko

"You're blushing? Hm, so it might be another reason then,"

"Another reason? Have you and Saori talked about this often?"

"Wow, you're fast,"

Kahoko pouted. Ryoutaro kept himself from laughing

"What are you doing? You're being like Saori," said Ryoutaro

"Well, why are you two butting in?" asked Kahoko

"As Saori had pointed out, you two don't seem to progress anywhere else aside from that first kiss of yours,"

"No one's going to stop mentioning that huh," said Kahoko

"Well it's true, you two haven't gone any further, no commitment or whatsoever. Its killing me and Saori watching you two acting dumb."

"We are not!" defended Kahoko

"Now, don't get too guilty," said Ryoutaro

Kahoko blushed

"So, what's really going on?" asked Ryoutaro

"Nothing really,"

"Are you still thinking of Tsukimori and Saori's past?"

Kahoko stiffened

"So, that WAS what's going on?" said Ryoutaro

"I-it's not like that," said Kahoko

"I should warn you, Saori has a great insight, she felt that you were regretting something." Said Ryoutaro

"R-regret?"

"Are you regretting taking Tsukimori away from Saori?"

"Well, it could be that, you see, Len has so much ahead of him, and he just gave that all up so he could stay with me...it doesn't seems fair for him."

"Let Tsukimori be the judge of that,"

"Of course Len would disagree with my thoughts…"

Ryoutaro sighed and place a hand on top of Kahoko, "You two have to work things out sooner or later."

"I know," said Kahoko

-~-~-~-

Finally, Len had caught up with Saori, he had been walking around several places. He was trying to call her, and it seems like she switched off her phone. He walked to the place he felt like going, the park where he and Kahoko sometimes play for the children passing by. And there was where he found Saori, she was sitting on a bench, both violin cases beside her, she was sucking a lollipop. When she saw Len, she took out the lollipop from her mouth just to grin at him. Len rolled his eyes and walked to where she was.

"Now, my violin please?" said Len, reaching out his hand

Saori gave it to him without a fuss and it made Len wonder, "Why would she take my violin and just give it back to me that easily?' "Are you plotting something Saori?" he asked

"I am?" asked Saori innocently, her lollipop still on her hand

"What else?"

"You're hurting my feelings Len, did I really turn that, a bad person?"

Len sighed, Saori placed her violin upright and moved aside so Len could seat beside her

"You've changed a lot, that's all." Said Len

"I tried to, since I know I've depended on you too much in the past, I don't want to depend too much on Ryoutaro, I want to be strong in my own way."

"Tsuchiura could handle you even if you were the same weak Saori I knew,"

"Thanks Len, but anyway, enough about me, let's go back to you and Kaho. Have you ever thought of proposing to her?"

"Yeah, I've thought of that once in a while,"

"Then why?"

"It's Kahoko, maybe its me, I'm not sure. There's something inside of me that fears for her rejection."

"Rejection? Len, from the looks of you two, a rejection is not in the question!"

"Saori, would you just mind your own business, this is our problem," said Len standing up

"Len! Look, now you're going away, can't you see what you're doing? You're running away! Why don't you just face it? If you love her, take her! Don't leave the door close, but unlocked! Don't do things half way. If you're scared, just take up courage. Len, can't you see…" Saori stopped; she was surprise with the tears flowing from her eyes

Len turned around and saw her crying, his eyes widen, "Saori,"

Saori stood up, "Len, this is hurting me, I don't know why I'm butting in, but it's hurting me seeing you two like this Len! Just get it over would you!"

"Saori…"

"Len, I know what you're hiding from Kahoko, that's what is holding you back! Ryoutaro and I know what you're hiding…because…we'll be…"

"You two will be what?"

"Never mind!" said Saori running

"Saori!" called Len, he didn't care whether people were watching him, he didn't chase Saori too, and he was too numb, he thought he would never be able to make Saori cry anymore ever since they broke up. He did it again didn't he? He made her cry again. But why would Saori do that? Why does she hurt with his relationship stage with Kahoko right now? Why does she want to speed things up and not let nature take its course? Most of all…HOW did Saori know about the secret he's been trying so hard to hide from Kahoko and everyone?

* * *

A:N/ Hehehe, How's that for the beginning? I'm gonna love this!!!!


	2. The Truth

* * *

Reminder! This is a sequel to "Another Love Story" (my fanfic)…so please read it before you read this!!!!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro**

**Chapter 2**

"How's Saori?" Len asked over the phone

After the talk they had, Saori had been absent for her college classes, the school year was ending and she shouldn't miss any class anymore, it would be bad for her record. Len was getting worried. Ryoutaro visited her daily and just tells Len that Saori wasn't feeling well and that she would be fine soon.

Right now, over the phone, Ryoutaro is in Saori's room.

"She's fine, just a little sick. She'd be able to return to the academy soon." Said Ryoutaro

"Oh, that's great, thank you." Said Len, then he hung up

"Is she alright?" asked Kahoko

"Guess she'll be fine soon," sighed Len

"Should we go visit her?"

"No, Tsuchiura's with her, that's all she needs."

"Isn't that a little harsh Len?"

"No, its fine, I know Saori"

Kahoko gave Len one last worried look befor finally giving up

* * *

"Are you alright?" asked Ryoutaro

Ryoutaro was in Saori's room. Saori was still lying on the bed and Ryoutaro was sitting on the chair beside her bed.

"I guess I'll be fine soon. Was that Len on the phone just now?" asked Saori

"Yeah."

"I see," said Saori, then she sat up

"Are you well enough to sit up?" asked Ryoutaro

"Ryou, that was just a sudden case of flu, nothing to worry about. Anyway, we shouldn't be spending our time in this room. Time's short," said Saori, looking outside the window

"You shouldn't imagine it as 'just a sudden case of flu', its not as if you would get well soon if you think its not something worst."

Saori gave him a sad look, "I know, but I just can't help feleing what you're feeling. You're...sad..."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"So that's why let's go out for a bit. My paren'ts won't mind."

"Its your health," but he understood, and he stood up, "Get changed."

Saori looked at Ryoutaro hopefully

"It's what you want right, Princess?"

Saori smiled at him, "Thanks Ryou, I love you,"

"Always at your service." smiled Ryoutaro

* * *

"So," started Kahoko

The two were in a cafe, Len and Kahoko had been silent for the past few minutes. The two of them were thinking of what Saori/Ryoutaro had told them before. The two of them didn't have the courage to bring it up.

"If its just the case of flu for Saori, why would she be absent for so long?" asked Kahoko

"I don't know, I'm not even sure if its really the case of flu," muttered Len

"What?" said Kahoko

"Its nothing, anyway Kahoko, has Saori mentioned anything about what I might be doing in the future?" aske Len

"Well, when we were in high school, she did tell me that you want to travel and become a famous violinist," said Kahoko, as she spoke, her voice became quiet

Len understood and just sighed quietly

"Why? What are you really going to do after college?" asked Kahoko

"Um," Len struggled

"Ah! Kahoko! Len!" said a very familiar voice, the two turned around and saw Saori with Ryoutaro

"Saori!" said Kahoko, she stood up and went to Saori, the two girls hugged

Len sighed at the momentary distraction, he left some cash as payement for their snacks and stood beside Ryoutaro, "So what's really going on with Saori?" asked Len in a low voice so the two girls couldn't hear.

Ryoutaro close his eyes and opened them after a while, "Its not something she would want me to share,"

"So its something abd as I've guessed," said Len

"You've had an idea from the start huh?"

"Saori was acting way too strange this last term."

Ryoutaro snickered, "Well, you know her well."

"How are you Saori?" asked Kahoko

"I'm fine now I guess," Saori said, smiling

"You look a little bit pale." said Kahoko worriedly

"Yeah, I haven't fully recovered yet, but I just can't stay in my room for one straight week." said Saori

"You're right," laughed Kahoko

"Hey, let's go somewhere fun," said Saori

"Fun?" said Len

"She was thining of going to a theme park," answered Ryoutaro

"Were you two going to the train station?" asked Kahoko

"Yup!" smiled Saori "You two should come with us!" said Saori

* * *

"Whoa! I haven't been here since I was...ten!" exclaimed Saori

"It's nice," said Kahoko

"Eh?" said Saori, she turned around to look at everyone, all them almost had the identical expression of shock and surprised, "Don't tell me you guys never came here, even you Len?"

"Not everyone has the time," muttered Len

Saori giggled, "Well them, come on!" said Saori, she grabbed Ryoutaro's hand

Len sighed, Kahoko was blushing beside him, Len reached out his hand to her, Kahoko looked at him and saw a slight blush across his face, she giggled a bit and took his hand.

* * *

After a few hours...

"That was fun!" exclaimed Saori

"I'm tired," said Ryoutaro

"You sure are bouncy Saori," smiled Kahoko

Saori smiled back, "Well, I'm not yet done, there's one more," said Saori

"What is it?" asked Kahoko

Saori pointed afar, the other three looked at that direction and saw a ferris wheel.

"So, let's pair up!" said Saori, "I'll be going with Len! Hope you don't mind Kahoko,"

"Ah, of course not," said Kahoko

"Thanks," Saori took Len's hand and ran for it, Kahoko had a sudden sad feeling inside of her.

Ryoutaro saw Kahoko's expression and then he said, "Shall we get going to?"

"Ah, oh sure,"

Len and Saori rode the ferris wheel ahead of them, but Kahoko and Ryoutaro were in the car next to them

"Wow! Its so pretty up here!" said Saori

Len sighed, "Until when are you goingto act as if nothing's wrong?" he asked

Saori looked at him, and she became serious, "Speak for yourself, until when are you going to hide the fact from Kahoko?"

"What-"

"Len, can't you see that Kahoko already suspects you're hiding something form her? She's just not saying anything."

"How could you possibly know?"

"I've been watching her the whole time, there's something reserved in her eyes, I bet you haven't notice it yet,"

"No," Len said quietly

"You have to tell her,"

"I don't want to make her..."

"Suffer? But if you left without telling her, wouldn't things be worst? She would support you all the way,"

"What about you? Your sickness, isn't it something worst?"

"How-" said Saori

"Tsuchiura dind't tell me, but I could suspect as much."

"This...I'll be fine. There's a tumor somewhere inside me, I'll be leaving for America, there are great surgeons there. I'll be gone for a year or so, but Len, can't you see, Ryoutaro and I are spending as much time as we can together. He knows what is coming in the future, so you have to prepare Kahoko too. You can't just leave her shocked and numb." said Saori, tears filling her eyes, "I know I'll come back to Ryou, I know I'll live through this."

"Saori," said Len, a little bit shocked

Saori wiped a bit of her tears, "So, Len, you have to do everything you can to be with Kahoko. You'll be reaccepting that offer from Europe right? You'll be leaving ahead of me in just a few weeks. You'll bo gone longer than I would be...so..."

Len carefully stood up to avoid rocking the car they're in, he stood lowly in the middle and hugged Saori, "Sorry Saori, I'm really sorry,"

* * *

Kahoko was opposite Ryoutaro, they were just talking, when the car was on the top, she was able to see Saori and Len, her eyes widen when she saw Len and Saori hugging, Saori was crying.

"Kahoko?" said Ryoutaro, then he turned around, he saw the same thing Kahoko had seen before the view disappeared, he turned back to Kahoko's shocked face

"Kahoko," he tried again

Kahoko shook her head a bit, "oh, sorry," said Kahoko

"That was nothing," said Ryoutaro

"Huh...o-oh, no, its not..." unconsciously, Kahoko started cyring too

"That was nothing, its just normal for Tsukimori to be there when Saori is weak,"

"But doens't she have you already?"

"Honestly, don't tell me you're jealous, anyway, Len and Saori had been childhood friends, there's a part of Saori which I could never open, and also there's a part of Tsukimori which you could never open, right?"

"Y-yeah,"

"So stop crying. There's nothing to cry about. Saori's having a rough time right now. There's a desicion she has to make, even I can't do anything about it, but Tsukimori could say the things Saori might want to hear."

"O-okay," said Kahoko, she wiped her tears and stopped crying

"Don't worry. Tsukimori's not going to push you aside, if that's what you're worrying about."

"N-no,"

"You're transparent Kahoko. Saori knew what you were thinking, and don't ever doubt her. For the past few years I've been with her, I know, she's the type of person who would never betray anyone she has began to like and cherish. She's not going to take Len back, I'm positively sure."

"Tsuchiura..."

* * *

The ride had ended. Len and Saori were waiting for the two, a few tears were still evident in Saori's eyes but Ryoutaro and Kahoko payed no attention.

"Okay, let's go eat somewhere," said Saori, acting to be cheerful again.

"Sure," everyone agreed, not longer enthusiastic

* * *

It was late already, they decided to go home, Saori was already very tired, she was too weak to walk already so Ryoutaro decided to carry her on his back

"So, we'll be going now," said Ryoutaro, Saori instantly fell asleep on his back

"Take care of her," said Len

"Good bye." said Kahoko

Kahoko and Len waved back and started walking the opposite direction

"Len," said Kahoko, they were half-way to her house

"Did you have fun tonight?" asked Len

"Yes, I did. Um, Len, is there somethign wrong with Saori?" asked Kahoko

"Huh?"

"well, I saw her...crying..." said Kahoko, a bit nervous

"Oh," said Len, "well, its a yes and no. She's strong, I guess she'll be fine,"

"I see..." said Kahoko

Len looked at Kahoko as they walked, _"Kahoko...sorry for what I'm about to do soon, please forgive me..."_

* * *

_A/N: okay...next chappie! :D I think I'll be doing only three or four chapters for this! :D_


	3. Behind the Scene Occurances

*Nicolle-chan, please, please log in!!!! So I could send you a message!!! Please!!!! And there's a certain tumor in Saori's brain...critical…*

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro**

**Chapter 3**

Back then, when Saori told Ryoutaro the news about her sickness…

"Hello? Ryou, it's me Saori. There's something I want to talk to you about, do you mind coming to my house?" then she paused to hear his reply, "Yeah, now." Another reply, "Everything's fine, I'll see you." Then she hang up

"Are you sure?" asked Saori's mother

"Don't you want to wait a few more days before telling him?" asked her father

"Mom, dad. Ryoutaro's my fiancé, he has a right to know everything." Defended Saori

"Do you need us around?" asked her mother

"No, I think its better of we're alone." Said Saori

"We'll be upstairs then," said her mother

"Thank you," said Saori

* * *

"What do you need me for?" asked Ryoutaro when he arrived

Saori let him in and they both sat down on the sofa.

"There's something I want to tell you, something important," said Saori

"Why didn't you just tell me on the phone?" asked Ryoutaro

"I need to know and see…your reaction,"

"Saori, are you sure nothing's wrong?"

Saori avoided his worried look, "Actually," then tears formed in her eyes, "Actually, I…have to leave…"

Ryoutaro's eyes widen, "W-what are you saying?" said Ryoutaro, a bit of nervousness in his voice

"Don't misunderstand Ryou, I'm not breaking our engagement,"

"Then what? Why do you have to leave? And where?"  
"You see, I'll be leaving for America a few weeks after graduating college, the wedding has to be moved further."

"What's wrong Saori?"

"Ryoutaro, no matter what I'm going to say, please, promise me you'll remain clam,"

"How can I be calm?"

"Please," begged Saori

Ryoutaro took a deep breath and sighed, "Okay," he said

"I'm going to America for an operation." Saori waited for a response from Ryoutaro, but he stayed quiet, a bit shocked. "There's a tumor inside of my brain…and I have to have that operation soon, if not, I might lose my ability to ever play the violin again…I don't want to leave you Ryoutaro, but aside from you, my music is the most important thing in my life." She brought her hands to her face and cried

It took time before Saori's words registered in his mind, _Tumor, America, playing…_

"You've got to be kidding me," he finally said

"Sorry,"

Ryoutaro stood up and sat beside her, he hugged her tightly but Saori's hands were still cupped to her face.

"What are you apologizing for dummy?" he asked, a few tears forming in his eyes, "It's not like you're going to die right?"

"But…I'll be leaving you, and I can't bear that,"

"Me too, so why don't I come with you?"

"No!" said Saori looking up at him

"Why?"

"No, you can't. You have your future here, you have to build it. What about that school you wanted to apply for so you could be a piano teacher like your mother?"

"Saori, you are my future."

"Ryoutaro, please, don't throw everything for me. Please. I want you to be smiling and half-way to fulfilling your dreams when I come back."

Ryoutaro sighed, "Until when?" he asked

"For a few years."

"That long?"

"When I get there, I have to go through a few procedures before the operation, then after that, there'll be a next operation after a few weeks or months, I don't know. I'm really sorry Ryoutaro."

"Don't be, don't apologize Saori. Now, if I'm not going to go with you, would you allow me to spend as much time as I can with you?" he asked

"Definitely." Said Saori

* * *

The time when Len decided his future…

"Len," said Hamai Misa

"Yes?" asked Len

"I heard you reaccepted the offer to Europe."

"Yes I did."

"But then, what about Kahoko-chan. Are you going to leave her behind? You two haven't settled things down yet right? Also, I guess you haven't told her yet."

"Yes, I haven't informed her about that yet. I have no choice but to leave her here, she can't come with me."

"Len, what are you going to do? Are you going to break up with her? You love her, right?

"Of course I do. Who said anything about breaking up?"

"Well, what are you going to do? Why did you decide to reaccept the offer?"

"Kahoko is becoming worried and worried. I guess she would want me to pursue my dreams, but at the same time, I'm guessing she doesn't want me to."

"That's true, but why have you decided to pursue?"

"Because, if I pursue it now, I would still return to her, at least her conscience would be cleared. If I stay with her, without fulfilling my dreams, she would feel guilty forever."

"Her conscience? Guilty? Len, what on earth…"

"She's still thinking about me and Saori's past. Saori talked to me a while ago and that made me realized everything. I guess I've been stupid the whole time. I've actually been hurting Kahoko."

"Len, well, it's your decision,"

"Yes, its final." Then Len left the room.

The whole time, Hamai Misa's hands were behind her back. She was holding her cell phone. Saori had been listening at the other end. She called Misa ahead and said that Len might decide on something. Misa didn't hang up and talked to Len. So, Saori heard everything.

"Good, that's great Len. Go pursue your dreams…" whispered Saori as she hang up

* * *

Back to the present…

Kahoko and Len were just going home from school together. Ryoutaro went straight to Saori's house.

"Kahoko," said Len

"Yes?"

"What would you do if someone dear to you just left without saying anything?" asked Len

"Huh? Well, first of all, I'd be sad. And then, more sad because that person didn't tell me anything. Wait, why are you asking me?" asked Kahoko

"Its nothing, it's just something I thought of once. Never mind." Said Len, he clenched his fists

"Oh," was all Kahoko had said

* * *

Everyone had finally graduated from college. Saori had made it.

"So, have you told her yet?" asked Saori, when they were both alone

"No," said Len

"So that's your decision after everything I've told you?" asked Saori

"Yes."

"I see, good luck." Said Saori

"You too, come back in one piece." He said

"Promise," she said, then she reached out her pinky finger, Len intertwined his to hers.

* * *

Kahoko's room, Saori and Kahoko had a sleepover last night.

"_Today's the day when Len's leaving," _thought Saori

"Hm, what do you want to do today, Saori?" asked Kahoko

"_What now, should I tell her? Len didn't inform her. It's not my business to interfere. Len would be furious." _"Um, anything would do," answered Saori

"Oh, okay, well, let's see." Said Kahoko

"_Len, forgive me…"_

"Kahoko," said Saori

"Hm?"

"How much do you love Len?"

"Huh? Why all of a sudden?"

"Just answer it!"

"I…I…" then Kahoko blushed, "Len's my life."

"Did you know Len's leaving right now?"

"What!!!" said Kahoko shocked

* * *

A/N: Hahaha. I want to give you all suspense. Mwahahaha. Well, maybe there'll be a fifth chap?


	4. Gone and Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro**

**Chapter 4**

Kahoko was running now. She didn't' care whether her legs were protesting under her. She was already in the airport, Saori and Ryoutaro was a long way behind her already as she ran.

"_Are you serious?" asked Kahoko_

"_Yes," said Saori, "Do you…want to go to him?"_

"_But why didn't he tell me anything?"_

"_He's stupid. He thinks he'll hurt you when you know. But I know you'll hurt even more if he left without you knowing why."_

"_Let's go," said Kahoko_

_Saori nodded and dialed Ryoutaro's number on her cell. Ryoutaro came with his car in no time._

Len's flight had just been announced to leave next. Kahoko ran faster.

"_Len, what were you thinking?"_

Then finally she saw the blue-haired man she was searching for, she called out, "LEN!"

Len turned around in shock as he recognize the voice, "Kahoko," he said

Kahoko stopped in front of him, she placed her hands on her knees as she bend, panting.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"Saori," said Kahoko, as if that was a complete explanation, but Len understood

"She…" said Len

"Don't be hard on her; she did the right thing,"

"I was expecting this. I knew she wouldn't be able to shut up." Said Len

"Len, why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sorry Kahoko. But I guess you already know the reason why. Saori must've told you already."

"But Len! That's not enough an explanation! It's not rational!"

Len touched Kahoko's face and stroke her hair, "Love is irrational Kahoko, and it does wonders to the human heart."

"Len." Said Kahoko, she tried hard not to cry, but it was no use. She cried anyway.

"Kahoko," said Len, then he placed his hand in his pocket searching for something

Kahoko closed her eyes, "Len, you're such an idiot!"

"Kahoko, open your eyes." Said Len softly

Kahoko did so, and in front of her was a ring, her eyes widen. Len swiftly took her left hand and placed the ring in its proper place. "Kahoko, sorry for being stupid, but I hope you would still want to marry this stupid man." Said Len

"Oh, Len…of course!" said Kahoko, hugging him

Saori and Ryoutaro finally caught up and saw the two lovers hugging.

"Finally," sighed Saori

"Good job," said Ryoutaro as he squeezed Saori's shoulder

Saori leaned her head on Ryoutaro's chest

As Len and Kahoko separated, Len kissed her and then said, "I love you Kahoko, please wait for me,"

"I will," cried Kahoko

As Len left, she clutched her ring. She'll wait for Len, even if it takes forever

"Eh? You have to leave now, Saori? Why all of a sudden?" said Kahoko

Saori nodded, "Something came up," she lied. She didn't want Kahoko to worry too much. "I'll be gone for a while…hm, maybe it's a bad idea leaving you two?" teased Saori

"What are you saying?" said Ryoutaro

The three of them laughed

"Well, you two take care alright. When I get back here, I want you two happy and close to your dreams." Said Saori

"I guarantee that…um, I guess I should get going." Said Kahoko

"Do you have somewhere to go?" asked Saori

"Leaving you two together would do just fine." Said Kahoko smiling

"Oh, thanks Kahoko." Said Saori

Kahoko left.

"So," said Saori

"I'll miss you," said Ryoutaro

"Dummy, I would too." Said Saori

"You're not going to cry?"

"No way. I have to be strong, right? I can't leave here and make you worry that I'm weak,"

"That's right," said Ryoutaro, putting a hand on top of Saori's head "You're coming back alive right?"

"Of course I would…I promise,"

"That's good enough for me,"

Saori turned around and looked at him directly in the eye. She pouted

"You don't trust me?"

"No, it's not like that, but your tumor…its getting me worried. People die from that right?"

Saori frowned, "You're so negative Ryou, have faith."

"So, I'll see you in a few years?"

"Yeah," said Saori, she looked away.

She successfully avoided crying right now, but then, she knows Ryoutaro could feel her trembling. She didn't want to leave him, she wants him to come. But she couldn't bear ruining his dream just for her. She couldn't be selfish.

Ryoutaro pulled her close to him, Saori looked up to his face, and they kissed. After a while, Ryoutaro pulled away and said, "I'll bring you to the airport," then Ryoutaro got Saori's luggage and set off to the airport

* * *

"They're really gone huh," said Kahoko

It was already a month since Len had gone, and three weeks since Saori had also gone. Ryoutaro and Kahoko were in the park, they were just watching the children play.

"Yeah," said Ryoutaro

"No communication at all."

"Tsukimori's probably very busy. And Saori…I'm sure she can't…" said Ryoutaro

"She can't?"

"It's nothing." Said Ryoutaro

Kahoko sighed. Ryoutaro looked at her in wonder

"What?" said Kahoko

"I rarely hear you sigh. I guess you got it from Tsukimori,"

Kahoko looked down at her ring, "Yeah," she said, and then she looked at Ryoutaro

"Don't you two already have an engagement ring?" Kahoko finally realized

Ryoutaro wasn't wearing anything on his left hand

"Oh, yes, we do." Said Ryoutaro. He reached into his collar and pulled out his necklace, and with it, dangling, was the ring.

"So that's where you put it. Does Saori wear hers like that too?"

"Yes." Said Ryoutaro

"I really miss them," said Kahoko

"Me too." Said Ryoutaro

* * *

More years had already passed since that fateful day. Ryoutaro had finally achieved his goal. He was already a music teacher. Kahoko, on the other hand, played in orchestras.

They had a gathering in Kahoko's house. Hihara, Kahoko, Ryoutaro, Shimizu, Fuyumi, Ousaki and Kanazawa. (Sorry, but I don't wanna include Yunoki, sorry!!!) They were celebrating Kahoko's 25th birthday.

"Happy birthday Kahoko!" everyone had greeted

"Eh? Hihara-senpai…is that…" said Kahoko, her eyes widening at the new girl beside Hihara

"Yup, she's my girlfriend." Said Kazuki, "I hope you don't mind that I took her with me."

"NO, I don't. Wow, she pretty!" said Kahoko

The girl blushed, "Hino-san, happy birthday. I'm Mizuki, nice to meet you," bowed the girl

"Nice to meet you too." Said Kahoko, happily _"This is great, seems like everyone is already happy, I wish Saori and Len could've been here…"_ "Well, I'll be getting something in my room," said Kahoko

She went up to her room, and locked it. She could hear everyone chattering happily. She closed her eyes. Then she went to her table, on top of her desk was a picture of her and Len. She missed him so much. Suddenly everyone became quiet downstairs. Kahoko wondered, she hurriedly wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall. She left her room and proceeded to the party. It was suddenly dark downstairs

"Everyone?" called Kahoko

Then she felt cold hands hugging her waist. The unknown person rests his face on her shoulders. "Happy birthday, Kahoko," he breathed

Kahoko's eyes widen, the voice was all too familiar. As if she just heard it yesterday. "Len," she said

The lights suddenly opened. She turned around and saw Len's usual perfect face, he hadn't changed at all, but his eyes, something was different. "Contact lenses?" she said

"My visions getting poor," he said

"He's been reading several books day and night I guess." Said Saori's familiar voice

Kahoko had just realized again that she wasn't alone. Saori, Saori was also back! Kahoko turned around, "Saori!" she said, she ran to hug her

Saori hugged Kahoko back but Ryoutaro's hand was still on her waist, "Finally you noticed me." Said Saori, she looked up to Ryoutaro, they both shared a smile

Everyone laughed at Saori's statement

"Well, happy birthday," said Saori "Also,"

"Congratulations!" everyone said

"Huh?" said Kahoko, confused

Kahoko pulled away from Saori, Len placed his hand on her waist

"Len rushed things," said Saori, rolling her eyes

"We're getting married tomorrow," said Len

"What!!" said Kahoko

"You already agreed to marry me right?" said Len, for the first time, grinning

"Good luck you two!" smiled Saori

* * *

"You're really back," said Kahoko when the party had ended, she hugged Len, Len encircled his arms on her waist

"I did promise you that right? I'll come back," said Len

"You'll never leave me anymore right?" said Kahoko

"Leave? I think I still have to," said Len

Kahoko stiffened, Len chuckled softly

"Of course, after we get married. But this time, you'll be coming with me," said Len

Kahoko smiled to herself, "From now on," she said

"Yes," agreed Len "We'll never be apart anymore," he continued for her

* * *

"I missed you," said Ryoutaro

They were walking to Saori's house, their hands intertwined with each other's.

"Me too," said Saori

"Well, should I be seeing a stitch on your head or something?" asked Ryoutaro

Saori laughed, "Yeah right, you wouldn't see it in my thick hair,"

"Was it painful? Sorry I couldn't be by your side,"

"It was…very painful. It's not your fault anyway. I asked you to stay here. But the pain wasn't too much since I was holding on to my ring," said Saori

"So, when's our big day?"

"A month from now," said Saori

"Already?"

"What, do you want it tomorrow too?" teased Saori

"You're making me nervous Saori," said Ryoutaro

Saori giggled, "Just joking, whenever you want to that's when we'll have our big day," Saori smiled

* * *

A/N: Well, this is where I'll end it, hope you all enjoyed it. REVIEW please!!! its PREquel is entitled "Another Love Story", "Moving Forward" has a SEQUEL…"Something Special"…its about Len's birthday…I posted it exactly on Len's bday…Hahaha.


End file.
